


A Quiet Night In

by Jansma



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ember - Freeform, Gen, Stargate Atlantis: Legacy series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jansma/pseuds/Jansma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a bit of silliness I wrote an age ago when I found out that Wraith knit. Oh yes, they really do. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of silliness I wrote an age ago when I found out that Wraith knit. Oh yes, they really do. :)

The clacking filled Sheppard with dread, a cold stream of ice that spilled down his spine as he came closer to the entrance of the room. Mandibles grated against each other... clack, clack, clack. From within its depths he could hear the tones of Todd, resonant, guttural with suppressed fury.

"Stop!"

"But Commander..."

"You fool. Not like that. It is completely ruined."

John's guts clenched, his fingers tightened on the P-90, and he raised it, sighted along the barrel. That double-dealing b**tard. What the hell was going on? Some new twist in their so-call 'alliance', some new terror for the human worlds of Pegasus? Unable to take it a moment longer, he sprang from his hiding place.

"Drop everything!" Sweat dripped from his forehead as he took in the scene. Todd bent like an avenging crow over the cowering figure of the cleverman they called Ember. "Do it!"

Two pairs of surprised Wraith eyes turned towards him, their expression shifting to guilt. Todd recovered first, and fumbled, dropped what was in his hands.

"Colonel," he purred, and came erect, stepped forward to hide the bundle on the floor.

The barrel of the P-90 jerked towards the floor. John wasn't going to be distracted by that BS. "Kick it over here." The big Wraith hesitated, looked as if he would try something stupid. "NOW!"

"Surely we could come to -"

"Shut it," John snapped, and indicated the pile on the floor. "Kick it over here."

"Truly, Colonel, there's no need for such an attitude," Todd said, reluctance in every muscle, telegraphing something else John couldn't quite put his finger on. "It was merely a little surprise for -"

"I bet," John agreed. He slanted his head. "Then you wouldn't mind if I took a look at it?"

A low growl of frustration followed his comment, but Todd kicked the bundle forward, and turned away, his hands thrown up in exasperation. Something John hadn't expected was the way Ember cringed, embarrassed, as if someone had rummaged through his underwear drawer. Stooping, John retrieved the bundle; soft as kitten fur, it stuck to the rough skin of his fingers. Wool? Like knitted wool? He risked a downward glance, and laughed. He couldn't help it.

Redolant with rich purples, the deepest blues, the soft fabric unfurled, stylised Iratus bugs ran in a never-ending circle across its surface. Unravelled further, it was a sweater. Small, beautifully made. He looked up, astonished. "You... make this?"

Ember cringed again, and Todd's back stiffened; he grunted. "And now you know."

"Yeah," John said, and laughed, tears in his eyes, the pretty, beautifully made sweater warm in his hands.


End file.
